The Doctors worst enemy
by capybara110
Summary: Are the Dalek the Doctors worst enemy? Find out the truthand meet the navishfluffy ducks who want to kill...
1. Chapter 1:Confession

_**Author's notes**_

This is just something I wrote when I was bored. Please read and review, thanks.

_**Chapter one: confession **_

_**Doctor**_

It's awful. Everyone thinks the Dalek are my worst enemies but their wrong. And I can't say, can't say 'you've got it wrong cos I'm scared of these fluffy ducks, killer ducks, not the Dalek.' Yeah right. But every minute Rose spends with me she's in danger. Cause the navish- that's what they call themselves- are out to get me. They employed the Dalek to kill the time lords and when the Dalek blew up they didn't care-at least the timelords were dead. But no, they heard of the last one. Me of course. So it's only a matter of time. I wish I could tell Rose because when she's with me…she's as good as dead.

_**Rose**_

He's keeping something from me, I can feel it. He's nervous, tense. I thought at first it was after effects from when he changed but no. I wish he could tell me, and then I could help him. But that's the thing. He doesn't want help.

_**Thanks for reading, review and tell me if I should continue with this.**_


	2. The all seeing eye

_**Author's notes**_

The normal. Read, enjoy and review. Thanks.

**_Chapter 2: The all Seeing Eye_**

_**Rose**_

He's still acting oddly but I don't care cos I've found my photo album from when I was a kid. Its got Beaky my pet duck in (dead now). I loved Beaky as well, named him myself so I was sad when he died. Going to show him to the Doctor.

_**Doctor**_

Well I screamed didn't I. To be haunted by the fact that a big duck could kill me anytime then to have a photo of one shoved in my face! Course I felt a bit stupid when Rose explained but at least she now knows about the navish. She's sulking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted, storming up the invisible stairs. I didn't tell her what the navish do though. It's too horrible…

_**Rose**_

I'm angry with him cos, well, he could have told me. So I play music by the 'ooigie boogies'-he hates them like he hates Tescos (a deep hatred) as he prefers Sainsburys, another thing we have in common.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Don't you have a taste in music?"

I'm really getting fed up with his sarcastic comments.

_**Meanwhile on a far off planet**_

"Master we have success. We have successfully taken complete control of the human's brain."

"Success is close," murmured a voice, "soon you will see what happens to enemies of mine. Doctor…"

**Well did you like that? Review please!**


	3. Wet fur

**_Author's notes_**

Hi all. Can I just say, I really appreciate it when you review my stuff. Do it more, please! I really love this chapter. Hope you do to!

_**Chapter 3: Wet fur**_

_**Doctor**_

I told Rose what the Navish do to their victims. She wasn't as a disgusted as I thought she would be. I mean people being taken over, being _controlled _by aliens I think that's horrible. But Rose, well…

"I read some books like that once. Called", she concentrated, "animorphs."

"This isn't a book," I told her.

"It would make a good one."

"Talking of books I've found some of my old school books. Let's have a look?"

"Great!"

So I got them out and we started trawling through them. Then a passage caught my eye.

_The Navish_

_This monster looks like a duck. They live for many years and never forget enemies. They often give off a smell like a wet animal, they like the smell…_

And so on. With a shock I remembered a couple of months back. How could I forget?

"_Rose?"_

"_What?"_

"_We've just saved the world again."_

"_I know."_

_As we walked into the Tardis a strange smell met me. It was disgusting, like wet dog. What is it? I wondered. Oh well… _

But now I know.

"A NAVISH CAME IN HERE!"

"Calm down, what?"

"A navish smells like wet fur," I said, pushing the book towards her.

"So?"

"Remember that strange smell?"

"Uh-yeah…"

"I'll bet that was a navish…"

"Does that mean-"

"Oh yeah. They know we are here. Maybe they've got a camera somewhere or-"

Then the door burst open.

**I hope you like that! In the next chapter an old friend will make an appearance. Can I say that the navish are NOT like the slitheens they take control of your mind not body. They control what the human does like the yeerks from Animorphs. Also please review even if you say something bad. Thanks!**


	4. is he all he seems?

_**Author's notes**_

Thank you loyal fans for reviewing me. You are all so kind! I realise that jumping from characters is annoying so I will try to do less of it.

_**Chapter 4 : is he all he seems?**_

_**Rose**_

I must admit I was startled when I saw who it was.

"Jack!"

"Hello to you too."

"Oh ha ha. Jack I thought you were dead?" then I remembered. As bad wolf I had had the power of life…

"He was dead…"

"Doctor? You could have waited for me…I always wanted to see a Gallifreyan change…"

"Sorry. But you were dead!"

I could feel the tension in the room rising.

"It was me. Well…it was bad wolf…"

The Doctor nodded but he didn't seem satisfied.

"So," asked Jack, "what you been up to then Rose?"

I was about to reply, to tell him about the Navish when the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh nothing. Look Jack… Oh blast it!" His screwdriver was beeping furiously. "Strange," murmured the Doctor, "it doesn't normally do that unless…" he stared at Jack.

I was filled with panic. Surely the Doctor didn't think Jack was-no. He couldn't-could he?

_**On a planet somewhere in space**_

"Master, we have sent in the prisoner. The Doctor seems to suspect something though. He has not yet revealed his plans…"

"We must wait. What is that sound?"

"Master, it is…his. Something sonic…not a weapon but a"

"But a what?"

"Well…I think it's a screwdriver…"

**Thank you! Please review!**


	5. notes

Thanks 4 reviewing is everyone saying I should start again?

Please tell me, should I keep Jacks part?

Also tell me what you want changed personally.

By the way I hate things that don't add up. In 'Rose' that man who comes up on the internet search and shows her the pictures of The Doctor at places like the titanic, the pictures are of him in his ninth form, surely he would of changed?


End file.
